


Job Requirements

by sparkinglovingheart



Series: Post Civil War Age-Play Fics [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abortion, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Civil War, Protectiveness, Singing, Thumb-sucking, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda knew it was too early to wake up because it was dark out still but the nightmare had jerked her awake the way they always did. Everything was too dark, there was thunder outside, and she felt alone and helpless and it was too much, it was completely and utterly overwhelming. She kicked a little, as if that was going to shove away the voices whispering that Mommy was gone and Daddy was gone and that she was alone, so alone.</p><p>Wanda runs a fever, Steve's a good dad and to no surprise at all, Bucky is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> Steve was giving me major protective daddy vibes in the trailer.  
> Fic takes place after Civil War assuming nobody dies and it was somehow resolved peacefully in the end, but Steve and Nat want to move out of the tower so they and Bucky and Wanda have a little place of their own in D.C.  
> I guess this whole thing might make more sense if you already read the previous stuff in the series but it's not like a major need to understand it.

Wanda knew it was too early to wake up because it was dark out still but the nightmare had jerked her awake the way they always did. Everything was too dark, there was thunder outside, and she felt alone and helpless and it was too much, it was completely and utterly overwhelming. She kicked a little, as if that was going to shove away the voices whispering that Mommy was gone and Daddy was gone and that she was alone, _so alone._

She didn’t even notice she was practically shrieking with sobs until the door slammed open, the lights came on and she felt herself being wrapped up in warm comforting arms, rocking her back and forth.

“Shhh, baby. Daddy’s here.” 

Wanda sobbed into his shoulder for what felt like hours until her whole body hurt. She tried to talk but it just came out as a jumbled mess and she was just now noticing that The Thing had happened, The Worst Possible Thing and that Daddy had noticed. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. It was an accident,” he spoke soothingly, but she could sense the worry in his voice, “Shhh. it’s okay. Come on, I’m going to get you cleaned up and then put you down again.”

Wanda finally managed to get out, “I don’t feel good.” 

“No?” he pressed a hand to her forehead and sucked in a sharp breath, “You’re definitely feverish, angel. How long have you been feeling bad?” 

“Las’ night,” she didn’t look him in the eye. 

“Oh, honey. You need to tell me when something’s wrong so I can make it better, yeah?” he picked her up, “It’s okay. I’ll call your mommy soon, I just want you to relax. Is it okay if I have Bucky help?”

Wanda hesitated. She liked Bucky a lot-he played with her and let her skip naps so they could watch TV instead. But if he helped her now, he’d know about the The Awful Thing. 

Steve seemed to sense her discomfort, “Ladybug, he won’t think anything bad about you. I just need someone to help me because I need to change the sheets, but I also don’t want to leave you wet and alone. Okay?“

Wanda sucked on her thumb and nodded, still crying quietly. Steve kissed her cheek and brought her to Bucky, who was standing out in the hall, “Just get her in the bath, okay? You can wash her hair, but make sure you don’t let any soap get in her eyes and when you get her undressed have her lay on her back because-”

“Steve,” Bucky said humorously, “I’m not going to hurt your little angel. C’mere, Wanda,” he bounced her slightly, when he took her in his arms, “You get to hang out with me for a little bit, baby girl.”

That did sound nice. She nodded, still not making any other attempt at talking, causing Steve to give the other man a look. Wanda knew that look. It was the same look he always gave on days where she didn’t talk much, if she did at all. 

 

 

Wanda didn’t understand why people were scared of Bucky. He was nice, he was gentle when he got her clothing off and washed her. She still didn’t look at him at first, still ashamed of what had happened until he started singing _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ very quietly. That actually made her look up and stare straight ahead with her eyes wide before turning to face him and blowing a kiss.

“You like that, don’t you, маленький котенок?” he murmured, “There you go, you’re okay. You just got scared, didn’t you?”

She nodded, remembering that awful feeling of being left alone, and grabbed onto him tightly. 

“Whoa, honey,” Bucky laughed a little and gently pried her off, “You’ll get all the hugs you want in a minute. Come on,” he lifted her up and wrapped her in a towel, drying her off before putting her down and tugging a light green shirt with daisies printed on it over her her head. Wanda grabbed at him almost desperately the whole time, letting a whine escape her mouth.

“I know, honey. I know, you’re almost done,” he soothed, “Daddy’s calling your mom now, so you might get to talk to her really soon. Isn’t that great?”

She nodded again.Mama was on a mission, but she could sometimes make time to talk to Wanda on the phone. Even if Wanda didn’t always feel like saying anything. 

Bucky finished dressing her just as Steve walked in and knelt down next to them, “Mama says hello, honey. She really hopes you feel better soon. Can you open your mouth for me so I can see how high your fever is? It’ll help to know what to do to make you feel better.” 

Wanda shook her head stubbornly and Steve rubbed her back, “You can sit in Bucky’s lap and I’ll hold your hand if that helps. I really need to know how high it is so I can help you feel better, sweetheart.” 

She definitely didn’t want to make things harder for anyone-she had already done that enough. Wanda finally sat in Bucky’s lap, squirming just a little and calming down as he started singing to her quietly again. It was almost a complete distraction from the thermometer in her mouth, although tears were streaming down her face again when Steve took it out and cringed.

“103. You’re going goodnight again, ladybug.” 

“Up,” Wanda was crying again and held her arms out to him, “Up, Daddy.” 

Steve scooped her into his arms and rocked her, “Daddy’s got you, sweet princess. Bucky, you can go back to sleep.”

“She’s not going down, Steve, she’s too worked up.”

“Well, I have to try, I can’t just let her cry it out. Put a towel down or something in case she has another accident,” he stroked her hair, “Nat will call again in a few hours.” 

“What time is it now?” 

“Almost six.”

Wanda let out a piercing wail and Steve winced, “Yeah, she’s not going down anytime soon. Really, you can just-”

“Steve, I like helping out with her, believe it or not. You and I have gotten enough sleep between the two of us already.” 

He smiled a bit at that, “Do you mind getting her cup then? I don’t want her to get dehydrated. And we have Tylenol in the medicine cabinet.” 

“Sippy cup, Tylenol. Got it,” he pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder briefly, “I love you, by the way. Punk.”

He chuckled, “Love you too, asshole.”

“Watch your language, Rogers, there’s a kid in the room.” 

 

Steve officially thought Wanda would never stop crying. She got fussy anytime she had a nightmare, but now that she was sick, it seemed like it was a thousand times worse.

“Come on, angel,” he sighed, “Please go to sleep, you’re okay. You’re safe.” 

“Is her fever going down?” Bucky asked from his spot on the couch.

“Not yet,” he sighed, “You want to see if it helps when you hold her?” 

He nodded and got up to take her into his arms, “Do you think you should call a doctor?”

“Only if she’s not at least a little better in a few hours or if she won’t stop crying,” he sighed, “I just wish she could tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing her cry and not being able to do anything about it.” 

“I feel like she was trying to talk more earlier.” 

“She was,” Steve nodded, “I don’t know what it is, it’s like she just loses the ability to speak sometimes. I think it might have to do with her powers, they mess with everything.” 

“They came from Hydra, right?”

“Yeah, but they didn’t know-oh, baby girl, I’m sorry,” he kissed Wanda’s forehead as she started moaning, sounding almost panicked, “I know, you don’t want to think about it. Come on angel, go to sleep for Daddy.” 

Bucky rubbed her back with his human hand, “Did you check everything with her?”

“Gave her medicine, gave her water, took her to the bathroom, made sure she wasn’t hurting anywhere, I’ve tried everything. She’s just sick and overwhelmed.” 

“You need a break. I’ll sit with her,” he said, “Go grab something to eat.” 

Steve looked hesitant, but there wasn’t really a point in arguing with Bucky when it came to his well being-not that he wouldn’t try, “I’ll just take a minute.” 

Bucky nodded and sat on the couch again, rocking the sobbing girl and shushing her, “Come on, honey. Just breathe for me. Shhh, good girl. That’s it, deep breaths.” 

Wanda actually started to calm down a little, reducing her sobs to soft little cries that he could barely hear since she was sucking her thumb again. She closed her eyes and hummed a little as he rocked her.

“I love you, маленький котенок,” he murmured.

She made some noise that sounded like an attempt at “I love you too,”when Steve came in, looking surprised at the sudden quiet.

“She just needed to cry,” Bucky told him softly, “Sometimes babies and little kids do that.” 

“How would you know?”

“I know a lot more than you think. Should we put her in bed?”

He nodded, “I’m going to lie down with her. I think the thunder freaked her out a little too. She hates loud noises.” 

Wanda had actually fallen asleep by then, so Bucky spoke in a whisper, “How many people know about her?”

“The whole team does, but she’s mine and Nat’s kid. Fury knows too, and Scott Lang-he found out on accident,” Steve lifted Wanda up and carried her to her room where he set her down carefully and tucked a blanket around her before lying down, with Bucky on her other side, “He thought she and I had some kinky thing going on.”

He snorted, “Kinky?” 

“You know-the kind of thing where there’s sex and physical punishment and stuff. But you know, he gets it now.” 

“You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Bucky looked slightly worried suddenly, “The physical discipline thing, I mean.”

“I’ve never spanked her and I never will. She’s very well behaved anyway,” Steve stroked her hair, “She’s experienced a lot of trauma, I think she’s afraid of what’ll happen if she _doesn’t_ listen, which I guess is good on the surface-but I don’t want her to ever be afraid of me. I want her to know that my job is to love and protect her.” 

“What happened exactly?” It occurred to Bucky that while he had known Wanda for several months, he didn’t really know that much about her past. 

“Well…” Steve spoke slowly, “You know about the parents and everything. And that then she and her brother were sorta tricked into joining Hydra.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you remember a guy named Wolfgang Von Strucker?”

Bucky thought for a moment, “Guy with a monocle, German, really creepy vibe?”

“Yep,” he nodded, “Well, he oversaw the experiments and he was really cruel to her. Like, horribly. He beat her when stuff went wrong, he yelled and-“ he shut his eyes, “He…took advantage of her. Several times.”

“What?” Bucky raised his voice and sat straight up. Wanda whimpered a little bit and Steve put a finger to his lips as he stroked her hair. Bucky was still seething.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Well, that wasn’t the worst part of it,” he sighed, “She got pregnant, they drugged her and aborted the baby way too late and then she got her powers about a week after that.”

Bucky felt almost sick. He looked down at Wanda-sweet, innocent, loving Wanda who still had tear tracks on her soft, rosy cheeks, messy brown hair splayed over the pillows and her thumb in her mouth while sheheld a stuffed animal in her other hand, and wondered exactly what special brand of evil this Von Strucker guy had been. 

“She saw a therapist, but…well, the war happened, and we’re just now getting things back together. That was really hard for her too, to be without her mommy. She’s scared of people leaving her, scared of people not liking her, just…he messed her up a lot.” 

“Of course he did. If I ever got my hands on that son of a bitch he’d be eating through a tube if I didn’t end up putting him in the ground.” 

“I don’t usually encourage violence but if I saw him, I can’t say that I wouldn’t do the same thing,” Steve turned off the lamp as the rain started to fall harder outside and thunder rolled in the distance, “She’s safe now. She’s safe, and I will never let anything hurt her again.”

“I know you won’t. What you said about protecting her and loving her being your job…it is your job, Steve. And you do it really, really well.” 

He smiled softly and leaned over to take Bucky’s hand, the human hand, “It’s better with you here. She loves you. So do I.”

“I hope so, or I’ve set myself up for a lot of heartbreak.” 

“No heartbreak,” he laughed quietly, “This time, we’re playing for keeps.” 

“Good thing you’re on a winning streak, punk.” 

Steve squeezed his hand gently, “Jerk.” 

Wanda yawned softly between the two of them, finally seeming peaceful. Steve fell asleep too, listening to the sound of rain splashing against the windowpane. 


End file.
